


Kiss It Better

by warqueenfuriosa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, shy kiss, sweet kiss, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/pseuds/warqueenfuriosa
Summary: While doing routine maintenance, Reader gets a minor scrape and Bodhi kisses it better.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr request for a shy kiss with Bodhi. Hope you like it and feel free to drop by tumblr and say hi @warqueenfuriosa

I could hear the muffled, chaotic hum of the base but inside Bodhi’s ship, it was like a bubble, a sanctuary of peace. I sat on the floor of the cockpit beside Bodhi, nuts and bolts, tools and spare parts scattered all around me. The console had been ripped apart to fix a faulty comm speaker but other minor little fix-its had been found along the way until a thirty minute job had morphed into three hours of tinkering. But Bodhi didn’t seem to mind and neither did I.

“Are you done with that hydrospanner?” Bodhi said without looking up, his hand gesturing absently in my general direction.

I picked it up from where I’d left it on the floor by my knee and placed it in his waiting palm.

“Trade you for the prybar.”

“Pry bar? I thought you were working on the thermal sensors.”

Bodhi sat up to glance over my shoulder and I tried to ignore his heat at my back, the softness of his breath at my ear. I pointed to the rusted bolt that wouldn’t budge.

“This panel,” I said, tapping the metal. “Has to come off and that bolt is stuck for good.”

“Let me try.”

“It’s a matter of principles at this point.”

“And pride,” Bodhi replied, handing over the pry bar.

“That too.”

I set to work on the rusty bolt, wedging my shoulder against the exposed bones of the console for more leverage. Bodhi watched, silently, not quite hovering but I could feel the concern radiating off of him and it only added to my frustration. I gave the pry bar a shove with the heel of my palm, putting all my weight into it, and the pry bar slipped. My knuckles scraped down the length of the bolt, taking a layer of skin with it.

“Kriffing hell,” I hissed, shaking out my hand as I cast a wary look at Bodhi. “Don’t say it.”

“What?”

“I told you so.”

“Jyn would do that, not me.”

Bodhi took my hand, inspecting my raw knuckles.

“It’s just a scrape,” I said, a little more defensively than I had intended it to sound when all I could think of was the light grip of Bodhi’s fingers on mine and the way his thumb nestled in the middle of my palm. “No big deal. You could practically kiss it and make it better.”

A heartbeat of silence. That word. _Kiss._ It lingered, like a secret, so soft, so delicate, something that should never be spoken out loud, only breathed and tasted.

I glanced down at the floor. “I don’t know why I said that.”

For the longest time, Bodhi didn’t move, didn’t let go of my hand, completely still and silent. Could I pull away without appearing rude? Could the floor open up and swallow me whole so I could forget that this moment ever happened?

Then…

“Do you…want me to?” Bodhi whispered.

He kept his gaze trained on my hand, his thumb stroking my palm before moving on to each finger, one at a time. The way he said it, with an uptick of hope in his tone, told me he wasn’t talking about my hand anymore. Either way, my answer would be the same.

“Yes.”

Bodhi pulled my hand closer until my knuckles bumped his chest. He skimmed the back of his fingers along my jawline as his gaze slowly tracked up, hesitating at my lips before he finally looked at me. I tilted my chin up, nose grazing his cheek, closing my eyes when his breath shivered against my mouth. He cupped my face in his palm, and when he kissed me, the brush of his lips were as light as his fingertips resting at the curve of my neck.

He broke away quickly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and touched his forehead to mine. I nuzzled against him and a slow, warm smile blossomed across his face. He kept holding my hand to his chest, so close to his heart, and I wrapped my other arm around his shoulders, sliding into his lap.  

“Do it again,” I said softly.

He kissed me a little longer this time, a little bolder, nudging my mouth open with his top lip. His thumb brushed my scraped knuckles and I gasped in surprise at the unexpected sting on my tender skin.

Bodhi pulled back in a rush. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t – I mean – did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“But…your hand…”

“Kiss it better, remember?”

He studied me for a moment, trailing his thumb along my cheekbone, concern softening in his eyes. I leaned in, placing a feather-light kiss at the hollow beneath his ear with a hum that made Bodhi hitch his shoulder up.

“I should…um…find the medkit,” he mumbled.

“In a few minutes.”

He closed his eyes, muttering under his breath, “medkit, medkit, medkit,” as I sidled even closer. My fingers combed through his hair and he made a small pleasant sound in his throat, tilting his head back into my hand.

“You are _distracting_ ,” he said with playful frustration, a blush rising up his neck as he unhooked my arm from his shoulders.

He fetched the medkit from behind the pilot’s seat and returned a minute later, studiously unwrapping a bactapatch. He smoothed it into place and cradled my hand in both of his before he kissed my bandaged knuckles softly.

“I think I might have bumped my shoulder as well,” I said.

Bodhi raised his head, gaze darting over me. “You didn’t mention it before…”

He stopped when he caught me biting the inside of my cheek, failing to hide my smile.

“You’re making that up,” he said.

I shrugged. “I could be in pain, Bodhi. You’ll have to kiss it better, too.”

His hand curved over my hip, gliding up to the dip of my waist, fingers applying the slightest pressure against my back to draw me to him.

“Just as a precaution,” he said.


End file.
